Awake
by strawberri mochi
Summary: Aya reminesces about his sister and lost childhood. Rated k just to be safe.


**Author's Note**: Don't own sadly enough. Written it for amusement, and I'm just a poor student so you'll get nothing out of suing me so don't bother. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated!

Sunlight lit the empty room and set a glow upon my bouquet of freesias--Omi's favorites. He had picked them out himself claiming that I was too sick to even get out of bed let alone visit my sister in the hospital. However, I had been too recalcitrant so he had made it his responsibility to pick out the flowers since he couldn't help with brushing my teeth and getting me dressed. I had agreed knowing he would choose his favorite freesias. The scene I saw was so poignant that I had lingered in our flower shop a bit longer than I had intended to watch him examine every stem of every flower pondering how to make each one the most beautiful of its kind.

I got up from my chair in the hospital and went to the open window. In the open window, I saw a world that had left my sister behind. The roads, which had previously consisted of one lane now included three. The recluse who lived across the building who would spend his time perusing the newspaper every day now gets one or two visitors. Special vets now captured all the rapacious animals that had strolled the alleys down below.

I got off the balcony and returned to my sister's sleeping form on the bed. She looked so placid, so peaceful. But I know that the pain that had pervaded her body when she was hit by Takatori made her body on the bed real.

I could still remember all the details of that morning. It had been perspicacious of her to suggest that I wear a jacket for the breezy morning later became a chilly experience. My sister wanted to go to a festival held in the next town, and my conscience as her only remaining family member told me to tag along.

So I went with her. I was not really into parties and festivals, but I guess that was only because my role (as a brother quickly changed into a role as a parent when we were left orphaned) perturbed my mind from time to time. The government tried to raze our home once, but I fought back and promised to survive and take care of my sister, so the agents finally left. They were never plaintive around us, however. If only our parents could see us now…Money always pertinent in our minds even when we were supposed to be having fun and enjoying our youth.

The raucous of the crowds at the festival became a bit overwhelming. Because of that, I decided to buy a drink in hopes that it would clear my mind. I left my sister with her friends with a short but pithy explanation of my departure. Minutes later, I heard a scream and a crowd had formed around my sister. I turned quickly and saw a man's laughing face in the window of the black car. I later learned that it was Takatori who put my sister in a coma.

I looked at her limp figure now and realized how much she has grown. Her legs were longer and her body thinner. She still wore the earrings that I bought for her eighth birthday. The earrings represented a recondite secret that my sister and I shared. The secret was still with me. And her, I guessed.

I reached out and pushed her long bangs aside. She has our mother's eyes. I know she has our mother's eyes. I know she does. I remember them five years ago, smiling at me. My sister has my mother's kind, heartwarming eyes. I just know it, If only she'll open them and let me see.

My tears made dark spots on Aya's blanket. My fingertips slid down her cheeks and I touched her ear. The earrings. I had bought them after I earned enough money working various part-time jobs and balancing school. She had loved them for her eyes had glittered with happiness when I presented the pair to her.

I undid the clasp on the right earring and pierced them into my own ears ignoring the surging heat and pain. The shape of the earrings had always reminded me of a teardrop for some reason.

"Open your eyes, Aya," I sobbed. "You've been asleep for five years already. Five whole years! Hurry up and wake up! This world is so lonely without any family. Wake up! I need you here! What would mother and father say if they were to see you like this from Heaven?"

"Look at this," I managed to gasp out between tears. "I thought you said these were your favorite earrings. Well, I'm wearing one of them now, and I won't give it back until you wake up and open your eyes!" I said choking on my tears.

I knew it was no use but somehow, it gave me a little bit more hope. As expected, Aya didn't open her eyes. I left the hospital after giving the freesias in the winwo one last glance, promising myself to wear the earring until its rightful owner wakes up and takes it with her own hands.

Now, I touched the earring once in a while to remember my sister and to make sure that she really hasn't woken up yet. I sigh each time and get back to work watering the flowers in the shop that Omi and I worked in when I felt the metal stub on my ear.

Wake up, Aya. It's been a long time. Springs and summers came and went but you missed them all while sleeping. You missed it when I, your brother, became a famous singer with our best friend Omi. You missed it when our first CD "Wake" came out. You missed it when our fans sent you millions of flowers, cards, and teddy bears. But that's all okay, Aya. Just wake up for us and everything will be alright.


End file.
